Rob, Gizmo, N Max
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: 2nd Generation, join our adolescents on strange and funny adventures


My friend request that I do this little fanfic, mostly coz she's a BIG Ed, Edd, N Eddy fan (XD What a loser lol j/k dudette!)

* * *

It was the first day of preschool as a young four-year-old girl with long black hair that was so black that it shone a blue color and gray eyes, wearing a white sailor dress, white knee-high socks and white Mary-Janes. She looked back at the blue car with a couple motioning their hands for her to go on. She took a deep breath, her little briefcase bag swung as she ran inside of the school.

At first she didn't know what to think, she really didn't know anyone, but as she logically thought, no one really knew her as well so she walked up to the adult, looking up at her.

"Well hello there!" the lady exclaimed as she bent down to her height smiling a warm smile.

"What's your name young lady?" the girl hesitated for a moment placing her hand in front of her face she replied.

"Eu-Eunice." The girl replied as the lady looked at her chart smiling.

"Welcome to Peach Creek preschool, Eunice." The little girl smiled, blushing a bit as she looked over at the other children, there were only two other girls besides herself so she skipped her way to a girl with short, curly red hair and gray eyes wearing a pair of khaki pants, a dress shirt, and black, shiny shoes.

"Hi I'm Eunice!" she exclaimed, extending her hand out the girl looked up taking her hand.

"Max." She replied.

"Max?" Eunice asked, she thought for a moment debating that it was short for Maxine.

"Yeah, Max. What's it to you?" she asked rudely.

"Hey you don't have to be so rude!" Eunice exclaimed as she smiled.

"It's nice to see another girl here." Max sighed.

"Actually…I'm a boy." Max said as Eunice gasped and blushed.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were a girl!" she bowed sympathetically as Max waved his hand as if saying 'don't worry about it.'

"Everybody thought I was a girl, I look too much like my mother." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Well what do your parents do?" Eunice asked as Max gave her a quizzical look.

"You know…" she began, "Like my daddy's a doctor and my mommy is a lawyer!"

"My dad is the owner of Le Edué." He began, "My mom's a secretary for dad's company."

"Wow! You guys must be rich!" Eunice exclaimed as Max nodded.

"Dad loves money and he's hardly ever home, that's why mom divorced him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eunice said sympathetically as Max waved his hand as if saying 'ignore it' a deep breathing erupted on Eunice's neck as she shivered looking behind her at a boy with choppy blond hair and big gray eyes wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a red hoody, and a pair of red sneakers.

"Can I help you?" she asked as the boy pointed at himself.

"My name is Rob!" he exclaimed pointing at himself in pride and stupidity.

"Nice to meet you Rob." Eunice said pointing at herself. "I'm Eunice." She pointed over towards Max, "And this is Max."

"Wow, Max is a pretty girl!"

"I'm a boy, Rob, we clarified this five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah." Rob said in remembrance as Eunice looked at Max then back to Rob then back to Max.

"You mean you two have met?" Max nodded he introduced himself to me a few moments ago eating a cereal box.

"You mean cereal."

"No the box."

"It has lots of fiber!" Rob exclaimed as Eunice looked at him in a disgusted way.

"Big Rob'll eat anything!" Max exclaimed as the adult clapped her hands.

"Okay children it's time to introduce ourselves so please take a seat on the floor, and we'll begin." She gave a warm smile motioning to herself.

"I'm Ms. Topeka." She began, "And I'm your teacher." She motioned to a boy with short blond hair, and blue eyes wearing a cameo tee shirt, khaki shorts, and white sneakers.

"Please stand in front of the class to introduce yourself.

Instead of him just standing up a girl with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink sweater dress, white leggings, a pink pashmina, and pink winter boots also stood up.

"I'm Ollie." The boy said as the girl began.

"I'm Jocelyn!"the girl exclaimed.

"We're twins!" They both said in union as they smiled.

"Kevin is our dad, he's a mechanic." Ollie said.

"Nazz is our mother, she's an animal doctor." Jocelyn exclaimed as Ms. Topeka smiled.

"Thank you, you two!" she motioned her hand for a boy with blue hair and green eyes wearing a green sweater, a pair of khakis, and a pair of green galoshes.

"I'm Bazyli, my father's name is Rolf, he works at a nursery for plants, Anastazja is my mother, she's a housewife."

"Thank you, Bazyli!" Ms. Topeka exclaimed as she motioned towards Rob.

"I'm Rob, Edward is my dad, he works at a department store and May is my mom, she works at a hotel."

"Thank you Rob." Ms. Topeka motioned towards another boy who was bald with a red and white striped shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of white sneakers holding a blue blanket with a chibi face on it.

"I'm Tommy!" he exclaimed, "And this is Blub!"he said, holding his blanket up "My dad is Johnny, he's an architecture, my mom's Lucy, she's a high school teacher."

"Thank you, Tommy!" the teacher motioned for Max.

"I'm Max, I'm a boy, my parents are Eddy and Lee. My dad own Le Edué. My mom's a secretary for his company."

"Thank you, Max." she then motioned for Eunice.

"I'm Eunice, Eddward is my father, he's a doctor, Marie is my mother, she's a lawyer." Everyone began snickering.

"Your name is Eunice?" Ollie asked as Eunice blushed.

"Yes." She replied as Ollie began snickering harder.

"Alright now! That is enough!" she turned towards Eunice.

"Thank you, Eunice." Eunice immediately sat down.

"You know, Eunice is a pretty dumb name." Max said as Eunice sighed.

"Thank you for your sympathy."

"My what?" Max asked confused.

"Never mind." Eunice said, sighing.

"Your name reminds me of an old video game!" Rob exclaimed

"Thank you, Rob." Eunice just sighed, but little did the trio know this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Yeah this is just a prologue, the next chapter will have them in their adolescent years, enjoy!


End file.
